Eres tú
by mxndaddy
Summary: —Mi vicio... eres tú. —las mejillas de Kuroko se incendiaron en un rojo brillante. Akashi sólo sonrió socarrón. Viñeta AkaKuro.


**V** iñeta improvisada. La idea del Fic inspirada en una conversación con mi jamóh, _LonelyDragon883._ **[** Aunque ella no haya visto KnB. Y yo veo AkaKuro por todos lados; éste fue el resultado. **]**

 **Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Eres tú**

Frunció los labios y miró a Akashi molesto.

"¿Qué se piensa, siendo tan... tan...?". En sus pensamientos, Kuroko no encontró la palabra exacta para describir al emperador. ¿Y quién podría? Por supuesto, a aquél pelirrojo, lo complejo no le faltaba. Pero también decían muchas veces que era «perfecto». Aún de esa manera, ¿realmente es así? Pues no.

En realidad, ése hombre al que todos nombraban como perfecto tenía muchas fallas.

Codicioso, egoísta, posesivo, celoso, orgulloso, cínico, manipulador... Y se podría seguir con muchas otras palabras descriptivas. Aunque al parecer, a la mayoría eso no le importaba, y sólo veían a un ser perfecto. _Tal mentira despiadada no debe existir en el mundo._

Y siguiendo con los defectos del emperador, había una manía entre ellos. Una que Kuroko odiaba desde lo profundo de su alma. Esa es, la costumbre y el disfrute que tiene por flirtear a la sombra (a muchos les sorprendería los tantos momentos que ha pasado). ¡Espera un momento!, eso no es lo peor. Lo que le avergüenza a la sombra es el tiempo, circunstancia y lugar que elige para coquetearle. ¡Incluso lo haría durante el fin del mundo!

Pero ya nos fuimos del tema central.

Siguiendo nuevamente a lo principal, a Kuroko le molesta mucho la actitud de su pareja, en cierta parte. ¿Quién no podría enfadarse con él? Debes de ser muy... ¿hm? ¿Cómo decirlo?; muy _Atsushi_ para no molestarte. Sin embargo hasta el ex-jugador de Yosen en el pasado se enfadaba con Akashi. Todos alguna vez tuvieron dolor de cabeza con el pelirrojo.

Quejas, cansancios, temor, enfado u otra cosa. Siempre hay algo.

Esta cosa nos lleva a lo que está pasando la sombra en éste momento.

—Tetsuya, ¿estás libre? —el heterocromático acercó más su cara al del otro. Sus ojos se, casi, volvían uno. —No hay nadie en mi casa —insinuó—, ¿quieres venir? —con una sonrisa completó su _invitación._ Los que pudieron oírla comenzaron a murmurar, el peliceleste suspiró de cansancio.

—«¿Por qué a él? ¿Acaso estaba maldecido?» —a sí mismo se preguntó. —Tal vez es eso... —bajo más su voz y habló. Akashi seguía esperando la respuesta con la mirada fija puesta en él, Kuroko sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo. —Ehm... —balbuceando dijo nervioso—, debo rechazar la invitación, Akashi-kun. Hoy tengo que- —se detuvo de pronto sin encontrar una excusa para escapar de las garras del emperador. El último lo notó y una diversión lo llenó.

Sin previo aviso movió sus manos y los dirigió a la pera del peliceleste, y los acarició con deleite. Acercó su cara a la suya y mordió sus belfos, saboreando como si fuera lo más delicioso que haya probado en su vida.

Un chillido femenino se escuchó.

—No tienes que ser tímido, Tetsuya. —susurró contra sus labios seductor, con una curva en sus labios.

El mismo nombrado quedó muerto de vergüenza. Pero no dejaría disfrutar al emperador.

—No estoy siendo tímido, Akashi-kun. No necesitas preocuparte. Además, una tarde sin mí no te hará daño, ¿cierto?

Akashi negó con la cabeza y Kuroko frunció el ceño confundido.

—No puedo estar sin ti, ¿y sabes por qué? —hizo una pregunta retórica—. Porque nadie puede vivir sin sus vicios por más de un día, siquiera una tarde.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conm...-? —el pelirrojo lo calló con un beso casto.

—Porque mi vicio —unió sus labios nuevamente, esta vez adentrando su lengua en la cavidad bucal del otro. Kuroko se olvidó completamente que todavía se encontraban en el salón de clases. Antes de que el beso se tornara más fogoso, el emperador se separó—, eres tú. —las mejillas de Kuroko se incendiaron en un rojo brillante, Akashi sólo sonrió socarrón.

Dentro suyo, con la mayor delicia de ver a su pareja sonrojada, pensó concordando para siempre tenerlo en cuenta. —«Tal vez, decir éstas cosas nunca están de más».


End file.
